


Kiss The Boy!

by NekoSama09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But he suffers too, Everyone is done with Oikawa shit, Gen, Kageyama wants to leave, Karasuno Family, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima suffers because of Karasuno, Yamaguchi is a good friend, Yamaguchi is the best wingman, kiss the boy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSama09/pseuds/NekoSama09
Summary: Yamaguchi was about to end his life; he was so close to strangling himself with the Volleyball net. Why were he friends with this beanpole again?Yamaguchi sighs dramatically, already deciding to give up on Tsukishima’s love life. He didn't sign up for this catastrophe. It's like dealing with a rebellious teenager while being the mistreated parent. He was Sebastian from The Little Mermaid, and Tsukishima was—Wait a minute, Yamaguchi might just have an idea. And Tsukishima notices his friend's face from the corner of his eye. He stares suspiciously at Yamaguchi as the freckled boy chuckles to himself. But the blond says nothing, even when his friends come closer to him, with something flashing through his eyes, something wicked and embarrassing. He just knows it. Yamaguchi grins innocently, but Tsukishima doesn't trust him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	Kiss The Boy!

Tsukishima was known to be many things, rude, snarky, and stubborn as hell. It's the reason why he couldn't confess to his crush, Kageyama Tobio.

And yes, the prideful Tsukishima Kei is in love with his royal highness.

But he's pretty sure that Kageyama hasn't realized his undying love for him. Which is a good thing, since the relationship between them was rocky at best. Though, that didn't stop Tsukishima from trying to be with him at all times. He just loves to mess with Kageyama because his reactions are cute, or downright murderous. Tsukishima always knew that he had terrible taste.

” Tsukki, please stop burning a hole into Kageyama’s head. ” Yamaguchi, his best friend, sighs yet again. 

The freckled boy was sadly used to Tsukishima’s tactics. 

” I'm not, ” grumbles the blond.

And Yamaguchi sighs, if there was a competition to see who could sigh the most, then Yamaguchi is going to be the victor. So the shorter one glares at his friend, tired of Tsukishima crap, ” just go confess.”

But this is where Tsukishima’s stubbornness kicks in, ” no way.”

” For the love of God!” Yamaguchi hiss. 

Tsukishima ignores him as he watches Kageyama help Sugawara with the Volleyball net. Naturally, the Setter was with Hinata, but the redhead was too busy playing around with the overly-loud duo. Even as his best friend tries to get his attention, the blond continues to watch Kageyama, uncaring of how Yamaguchi felt.

And poor Yamaguchi was about to end his life; he was so close to strangling himself with the Volleyball net. Why were he friends with this beanpole again? 

Yamaguchi sighs dramatically, already deciding to give up on Tsukishima’s love life. He didn't sign up for this catastrophe. It's like dealing with a rebellious teenager while being the mistreated parent. He was Sebastian from The Little Mermaid, and Tsukishima was—

Wait a minute, Yamaguchi might just have an idea. And Tsukishima notices his friend's face from the corner of his eye. He stares suspiciously at Yamaguchi as the freckled boy chuckles to himself. But the blond says nothing, even when his friends come closer to him, with something flashing through his eyes, something wicked and embarrassing. He just knows it. Yamaguchi grins innocently, but Tsukishima doesn't trust him.

None said a word, Tsukishima just watched him, and Yamaguchi just raised his hands. And the blond was too late to stop his evil friend as he brought his hands to his mouth, ” there you see him!”

The loudness of Yamaguchi's voice caught everyone's attention, including the confused Kageyama.

And Tsukishima mentally panics, ” Shut up, Yamaguchi!”

But he didn't, ” sitting there across the way. He doesn't have a lot to say, but there's something about him. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try!”

” Yamaguchi, if you don't shut up, I'm unfriending you!” Tsukishima hiss.

But Yamaguchi just winks at him, ” You wanna kiss the boy!”

” Unfriended!” the blond shouts.

By now, everyone in the gym has stopped doing anything and watches with interest. Including Kageyama, who stood in the back, just watching as Yamaguchi sang on the top of his lungs.

And the freckled boy points at Kageyama in the back while his eyes are on Tsukishima. ” Yes, you want him, look at him, you know you do. ”

Tsukishima scowled but couldn't stop his eyes from trailing over to Kageyama.

” It's possible he wants you too; there's one way to ask him.” 

But there's no way that Tsukishima could ask Kageyama, so he glares at his best friend, ” alright, that's it, dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Dishonor on your cow!” 

At that, everyone chuckles, except for Kageyama and Yamaguchi. 

The freckled boy moves to stand by Hinata and both smirks at Tsukishima.

Oh no, the blond thought.

” It doesn't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the boy, ” Hinata sang along with Yamaguchi.

” Sha-la-la-la-la-la! ” Tsukishima curses as he heard  Tanaka’s booming voice from his left; ” My, oh my, looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the boy.”

It wasn't long until Nishinoya joined, ” Sha-la-la-la-la-la!  Ain't that sad. It's such a shame, too bad; you're gonna miss the boy.

And together, the four sang, ” Go on and kiss the boy.”

” Just stop!” Tsukishima growls before facing Daichi. If anyone could stop these idiots, it's their captain. But what he saw wasn't what he expected, because Daichi looked like he was going to—

Oh no, Tsukishima curses his fate.

Daichi grinned and brought his hands to his mouth, ” Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon.”

Before Sugawara who was beside Daichi, gave a wicked grin, ” No time will be better, he don't say a word. And he won't say a word.”

Now Daichi and Sugawara were joining the four idiots, ” Until you kiss the boy!”

” Sha-la-la-la-la-la! ” Asahi sang, much to Tsukishima disbelief, ” My, oh my, looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the boy.”

” Sha-la-la-la-la-la! ” Not Ennoshita too, ” Ain't that sad. It's such a shame, too bad. You're going to miss the boy.”

Is everyone crazy!? Tsukishima growls before facing Kiyoko; she'll be the only sane one.

But nope, she smirks at him, ” Sha-la-la-la-la-la!  Don't be scared; you better be prepared. Go on and kiss the boy.”

How about Yachi?

” Sha-la-la-la-la-la! Don't stop now; don't try to hide it. How you wanna kiss the boy.” And they got Yachi.

He turns to the only two teammates left, Kinoshita and Narita smirk at him too, ” Go on and kiss the boy!” 

God damn it!

But Tsukishima won't give up; he still has Ukai and Takeda-Sensei.

So he looks at their coach, and he stares back before opening his mouth, ” Kiss the boy! Kiss the boy!”

Tsukishima screams before turning to Takeda-Sensei, but he is a lost cause because he seems the most passionate about this, ” La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!  Go on and kiss the boy! La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! Go on and kiss the boy!”

” Sha-la-la-la-la-la! My, oh my, Looks like the boy's too shy!” They all sang in perfect harmony. 

But Tsukishima wasn't having this, ” Stop this weirdness! You're creeping the king out!” He wasn't wrong since Kageyama was backpedaling away from these crazy singing freaks. And Tsukishima should be doing the same.

” Ain't going to kiss the boy!?” Yamaguchi and Hinata sang loudly.

” No!” Tsukishima spat.

Which got everyone to surround him, even the adults, ” Sha-la-la-la-la-la! Ain't that sad; It’s such a shame, too bad.”

” You're going to miss the boy.” Yamaguchi sang alone.

And he is undoubtedly missing Kageyama right now; he would be a perfect shield. But unfortunately, the boy was a step away from freedom. 

” La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! Go on and kiss the boy!” Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi sang. All gave him knowing looks.

But Tsuksishima glared harder. 

” Go on and kiss that boy, ” Kiyoko and Yachi sang, both pointing at the escaping Kageyama.

But he still refuses.

” La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! Go on and kiss the boy!” Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita sang. They give him a thumbs up.

However, Tsukishima still didn't move.

Even when the adults point at Kageyama too, ” Go on and kiss the boy.”

” Kiss the boy!” Hinata shouts more than sings because he was forcing Kageyama back inside the gym.

Then Yamaguchi walks up to him, jabbing a finger to his chest, ” Go on and kiss the boy!”

And finally, Tsukishima gave up. It was fourteen against one; it was an unfair fight. But he mostly blames Yamaguchi for starting this freaking mess in the first place.

” Fuckin, fine!” He growls before marching up to Kageyama, who looks so uncomfortable.

Yamaguchi watches as his best friend grabs Kageyama by the elbow and leans in. And Kageyama didn't move, even as the two faces got closer. All of their friends began to chant, saying kiss repeatedly. And Hinata couldn't contain himself as he shook Yamaguchi, but the freckled boy was too busy shouting at Tsukishima to hurry. And Tsukishima lips we're inches away, and he presses—

“ Nope!”

His lips press against a hand.

And Tsukishima, including many others, screams at the sudden visitor.

” Oikawa-san!” Kageyama shouts in surprise.

All face the newcomer, along with his team at the entrance. Oikawa grins at Kageyama as he wipes his hand on his jersey, ” Yahoo, Tobio-Chan, and Glasses-Kun!”

He greets the rest by waving his hand, but most ignore him. While Tsukishima began to wipe his mouth, a look of disgust overtaken his features. He wanted to slaughter Aoba Johsai Captain. But one look at Yamaguchi tells Tsukishima that he doesn't need to do anything because his best friend was ready to end Oikawa any second now.

The freckled boy's face twisted into a scowl; eyes narrowed, and teeth bared like he wanted to tear Oikawa apart. His hands came up and wiggled his fingers, ” All my hard work!”

” Shittykawa! Stop ruining everything!” Iwaizumi reached Oikawa before Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. And kicks him to the ground, causing Oikawa to yelp in pain.

Serves him right, mostly everyone from both teams thought.

” Idiot, ” Kunimi mumbles. And he just stoled the words out of Tsukishima mouth.

” I'm so confused, ” Kageyama says.


End file.
